Las Nuevas Leyendas
by Nina1517
Summary: Las Leyendas siempre están resolviendo los problemas en la linea de tiempo pero este nuevo problema no es tan fácil de solucionar pues les tocara lidiar con sus futuros hijos


Capítulo 1

no, esto no puede ser posible - grito el rubio algo asustado

no empieces Lance - dijo una chica pelinegra

no me digas que hacer niña - él se quejó molesto

en serio te molestas con una niña inocente, o que patético - ella se quejó haciendo un puchero, el rubio solo la miró entrecerrando los ojos sabiendo que ella solo buscaba manipularlo

no podrás conmigo Palmer - le dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos

ya cállense los dos o nos van atrapar - dijo una chica pelinegra casi susurrando, el pequeño grupo formado por 4 adolescentes, una niña pequeña y una bebe que para su suerte dormía se encontraba en la waverider escondidos en el laboratorio justo cuando el equipo entro allí, ellos aguantaron la respiración ante la situación pero su mala suerte se presentó ...pues las pequeña bebe empezó a llorar delatándolos y no paso un segundo antes de que estuvieran rodeados por el equipo a punto de atacarles y con justa razón

¿Quiénes son? ¿cómo entraron aquí? Cuestiono Sara, ellos estaban seguros que si no fuera por las dos menores ya estaría en el suelo o la prisión de la nave

Lo puedo explicar, no nos mates, mama - respondió el único rubio del grupo, que al notar su última palabra quiso desaparecer de inmediato, no lo había pensado y la cara que puso la rubia no tenía precio

Sara, tuviste algún...- comenzó a preguntar ava pero sara no la dejo terminar

¡No!, sabría si hubiera estado embarazada - ella dijo, el chico rubio quiso huir de allí y la cosa se puso peor debido a la pequeña beba allí presente que miro a Ray estirando sus brazos en busca de que el la cargara y comenzó a decirle papi repetidamente, todo el equipo le miro y el solo se quedó en schok total, mientras las 3 adolescentes y la niña miraron al rubio

¡Eres el peor niñero! Mama te va a matar, tenía razón tu eres un desastre - dijo la niña con enojo

Y tú eres una odiosa y malcriada - dijo el rubio

¡Cállense ya! - sara detuvo la discusión y ambos callaron - uno de ustedes me explicara quienes son ahora mismo

Lo haré yo - dijo una chica castaña

Habla - dijo sara

Primero soy zairin, el rubio es Arthur, el otro chico es agust, la pelinegra es Riley, la beba es Noemi y el pequeño ser del mal es Alin - presento la castaña a cada uno señalándolos a medida que los nombraba

No soy un ser del mal - se quejó alin molesta y Arthur aprobó la idea de zairin

Como decía - siguió zairin ignorando a alin - nosotros venimos del futuro por eso supimos entrar, aunque no fue nuestra decisión, pero la culpable no está...como ya nos delataron alin y noemi no vale inventar excusa así que solo lo diré somos hijos de algunos de ustedes - ella termino justo cuando Noemi volvió a llorar al no recibir la atención deseada, Riley trato de calmarla de manera inútil

Si no la cargas ahora mismo enserio estarás en un problema - dijo alin a Ray y Riley entrego a la niña a este sin dudarlo, esperando que callara, cosa que si sucedió

¿Tendremos a estos mocosos aquí? - Mick fue el que pregunto y antes de que sara respondiera o alguien más del equipo fue Riley la que hablo

Si, si nos tendrán aquí un buen rato - dijo y se acercó a este, sin importarle nada le quito su botella de cerveza y le dio un trago, se la volvió a dar y camino hacia afuera de la sala antes de poder ser detenida

Riley vuelve aquí ! - grito Arthur

¡Cuando termine de jugar !- grito en respuesta ella

¡No vas a quemar nada ! - grito Arthur antes de perseguirla

Sara miro a mick quien ya estaba siguiendo al par de adolescentes y lo dejo resolver la situación mientras ella esperaba más respuestas de zairin, alin y agust

Luego de esa interrupción - continuo zairin luego de unos 2 minutos - como lo dije somos hijos de alguno de ustedes y no debería decirlo, pero somos malos para esto, como habrán notado Riley es hija del tío mick, noemi y alin de del tío Ray y la tía Nora, arthur de la tía Sara y la tía Ava, agust de la tía charlie y el tío B …- zairin hizo una pausa, pero luego no siguió en absoluto

¿Y tú? - pregunto nate y la chica lo ignoro y siguió con su explicación

Como sea estamos aquí porque la hija del tío constantine decidió probar un hechizo que salió mal y aquí estamos, no podemos regresar y no sabemos ni donde esta - termino zairin

¿Como no va a saber? - cuestiono Ava

Porque caímos en lugares distintos nosotros aquí, los demás no lo sé - respondió zairin

Gideon podría localizarlos - dijo nate, Todos aceptaron aquello, pero con cierta duda

Debemos llamar a constantine - dijo charlie y como si fuera una invocación el nombrado aparecieron, miro a la situación y luego a sara

Amor, ¿me podrías explicar que sucede aquí? - el cuestiono y sara procedió a explicar cosa que zairin aprovecho para irse de ahí, Ray decidió hablar con Nora y alin lo siguió


End file.
